sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Loret Occlus
"I may not be what they think of me. But if the truth is discovered I fear it will destroy us all." ―Loret to the Kataret Loret Occlus was a woman who came to serve the Sith Imperium. Loret dedicated herself to the Imperium after she joined, and has remained a loyal citizen since then. After serving in Imperium Intelligence as a skilled agent for several years, she was promoted to Moff and was given a seat on the Imperium's a High Council. After serving loyally as Minister of Logistics, Production, and Treasury, Loret became Supreme Commander of the Sith Imperium Military Command, becoming a Grand Moff and taking control of the Ministry of War. As Supreme Commander, Loret led the Imperium through many hard battles. Eventually, an enemy force known as the Alliance invaded Imperium space. When the enemy attacked the planet Gand, Loret led a valiant defense, but was killed in the naval defense. Early life The Empire "The Imperials always catch their convicts. I'd hope you know what your doing." ―Imperial Assassin Droid K1-II Born into a royal family on Dromund Kaas, Loret grew up as a citizen of the Sith Empire during the Cold War. At a young age, Loret understood war and violence and the sacrifice soldiers made to serve their home. This made Loret have the desire to serve the Empire and protect its citizens. Loret thought countless hours about defending the Empire against its enemies, including the Galactic Republic. But as she grew older she new she would have to do something to serve, not fully understanding the effort it takes. At age sixteen Loret asked her parents if she could enlist in the Imperial Militia. When they heard this they laughs for several minutes. After calming down, they briefly explained to Loret that they were important people and that they should be protected, rather than be the ones protecting others. Loret, furious by her parents response, left her parents and went to her room. She thought about another way to serve the Empire for numerous hours but never lost the desire to join the militia. Three years after Loret's asked to enlist, her family's house was stormed by Imperial troopers led by a Sith. The Sith and her parents immediately started to argue. Loret, listening in to the discussion, heard the Sith explaining that her parents had overreached their grasp at the cost of Sith lives. Loret's parents argued that the sacrifice of those few sith saved hundreds of Imperial civilians. Enraged by this, the sith quickly cut down both of them. Knowing of Loret, the sith ordered his squad to search for her and shoot on sight. Loret heard this and instantly ran. She eventually made her way to a landing pad, holding her families personal set of speeders. Loret took one and drove it from her house, pondering on what she should do next. Loret used to speeder to take her to the spaceport, hoping she could find a way off the planet. She knew that the Imperials would find and kill her if she didn't leave the planet soon. Understanding this, she took an elevator down to a hanger. Walking into the hanger, Loret saw a dozen Imperial transports. She quickly spotted an X-70B Phantom-class prototype. Loret saw no guards near her position so she boarded the starship. Scanning the inside, Loret only spotted one obstacle: an Imperial assassin droid. She ambushed the droid which seemed to be surprised by the attack. Struggling, the droid eventually overpowered Loret and began to grip her throat. Loret, losing air, quickly grabbed the droid's heavy pistol and shot it with the weapon. Disabled, the droid no longer posed a threat, allowing Loret to take control of the starship. Loret piloted the ship out of the hanger, and jumped from Dromund Kaas. Feeling safe, Loret left the pilot seat. She explored the starship inspecting to make sure of no other threats. After making sure the rest of the ship was empty, Loret began to bound the assassin droid in restraints. After that Loret swiftly repaired and reactivated the droid. Coming online, the droid realized what had happened and attempted to attack Loret, but couldn't. Loret quickly explained her situation to the droid and offered a deal: the droid helps her, and she will release the droid. The assassin droid, seeing no other option, agreed. It later identified itself as K1-II. Piracy "It's over, your crime streak ends here! You have no where left to run and your surrounded! Surrender now!" ―GSI forces to Loret, moments before surrender and defeat After Loret's leaving from Imperial space, she decided to head into Hutt space. She eventually realized that Nar Shaddaa would be the best place to start a new life. After arriving and landing on the moon, Loret discussed her next objective with K1. They believed that if they were going to advance in any way, they would first need to acquire some credits. This led Loret and her droid to stage a number of robberies, while still avoiding connections with the Republic and Empire. Loret, using stealth infiltration technology, quickly summed up million of credits with few issues. Loret neglected any other possible options and chose to remain on a life of crime for the next six years. Following Loret's successful crime streak, she quickly gained several criminal companions. They aided Loret in several more robberies, each one becoming more dangerous. Three years after after coordinating attacks, Loret's team made a plan to infiltrate and rob a secret vault belonging to the powerful hutt, Giradda. However, during the assault on the vault, the stealth technology they were using to bypass the guards malfunctioned. Due to this, they were spotted and eventually cornered. Fortunately for Loret, Giradda did not have many guards near the vault, allowing Loret to defeat the hutt forces with minimal losses. When Giradda received word of his guards being overwhelmed, he contacted the galactic solution industries, or GSI, who were a major weapons company. Giradda offered hutt resources and funding for their projects if they could drive out and arrest Loret and her criminal crew. They agreed and immediately sent their troops to the vault. They pinned down and eliminated most of Loret's crew before she surrendered. Defeated, Loret, K1, and the criminals were moved to Hutta to work as slaves. They were put through hard labor and eventually separated. A year after Loret was defeated, the Empire located her on Hutta. They sent diplomats to negotiate with Hutts and offer a high price for Loret. Their intent was to publicly execute Loret to remind the galaxy that no one can evade the Empire. The Hutts were easily persuaded and Loret was scheduled to move to an Imperial shuttle for transportation to Dromund Kaas. However, before taken away by the imperial, Loret hid a stolen pistol from a cartel guard in her belt. Once taken aboard the Imperial shuttle, Loret drew the weapon, neutralizing all the enemy imperial. Once alone, Loret proceeded to the cockpit and began launch. She got the shuttle off the landing pad and began to navigate it away from Hutta. Unfortunately, Hutt forces were notified and ordered to shoot down the shuttle. Loret maneuvered the shuttle to avoid being hit until the engines were shot, causing the transport to fall out of the sky and crash on Hutta in an explosion. The Hidden Truth Amnesia "We salvaged your body from the wreak. You don't need to worry. You're safe now, and you know everything now." ―Sharet to Loret, after she had awoken aboard her ship Loret woke up, feeling drowsy. She scanned her surroundings, quickly realizing she was in her bed on the X-70B Phantom Prototype that she had stolen from the Empire. Loret tried to recall what had happened, but the last she could remember was crashing on Hutta. Thinking about it now, Loret couldn't even understand how she had survived an explosion like that. She left the bed and approached the room's exit but was confronted by her former droid companion, K1-II. The droid explained that it had freed itself from Hutt forces on Hutta and had attempted to find Loret. However, K1 did not locate Loret until after the crash but was luckily able to salvage her body and revive her. Still confused, Loret sat down to ponder on what the droid had said. After several minutes of thinking, another figure, a zabrak man, entered the room. He gave the impression that something tragic had happened, as well as having a surprised look. The man identified as a force-sensitive known as Sharet. Concerned, Loret questioned the man on the events following Hutta and how she had come to be back on her ship. Sharet recalled the same as the droid had, though Loret was still not convinced. She knew that the events didn't add up and that something was being kept hidden. Loret traveled to Hutta, determined to uncover the truth. After landing, Loret alone traveled around the planet looking for answers. Her first instinct to investigate the shuttle's crash site. Loret initially arrived at the spaceport where she had tried to steal the ship, then followed the path she remembered she had taken in the shuttle. After traveling several hundred meters from the spaceport, Loret came to the spot she believed the shuttle had crashed. But taking a look around she became more confused. There was no shuttle wreckage, no crater, no indication that there was ever a crash at the location. Loret started to believe she had hallucinated everything, and that her crash was nothing more than a dream. Loret turned back from the scene and headed on her way to the spaceport. Before heading back to her ship, she spotted a news terminal and decided to listen to it. She wanted to catch up and any recent, major events she may have missed in her "disappearance." She noted many huge war progressions between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. She had not realized such large warfare had broken out. At the end of the broadcast, the terminal closed with the date. Seeing the data shocked Loret, discovering she had been gone for eight years. She could not believe this new data, yet it made Loret positive that her droid and the zabrak were hiding something important. Returning to her ship, Loret found K1 alone, tinkering with mechanical devices. When she entered the ship the droid stopped his work, greeted Loret, and prepared the ship for launch. Curious, Loret questioned K1 about Sharet, and where the zabrak currently was. The droid casually answered, saying the man had taken a transport of Hutta and gone to Korriban. As soon as it said this, K1 seemed to regret his words as if he had said too much. Immediately believing answers could be found, Loret ordered K1 to pilot the ship to Korriban without attracting any Imperial or Sith attention. The droid complied, and jumped the ship to Korriban. The Voice of the Monarch "You are mine, young one. You owe me your life. You will serve." ―The Monarch to Loret, after she had discovered the truth Landing on Korriban, Loret commanded K1 to stay with the ship as she began to search for truth. She decided not to question the local sith and acolytes if they had seen Sharet as it might bring unnecessary attention. Looking out over the sand of the sith home world, Loret began to hear whispers. She listened closely, thinking it may just be some upset sith lord yelling at an apprentice. But then the words became clearer. They told her to take a speeder to an abandoned outpost once used for new acolytes arriving on Korriban. Believing this outpost to hold the truth to everything, Loret immediately set out for it. After an hour, Loret arrived at the abandoned building. She walked in cautiously, eventually making her way to the outpost's landing pad. She thought the platform looked strange, as the outpost had been abandoned but it seemed as of there had been a recent battle. She stepped on the edge of the platform and closed her eyes. When she opened them she realized that she was falling, seeing the landing pad above her and the ground coming at her with immense speed. Instantly she stopped on the ground, perfectly fine, as if she had landed. Loret, now with extreme caution wondered around where she had fallen to. She began hearing the voice again, but much louder and less clearer. It was starting to drive her insane when suddenly it stopped. Looking up Loret saw a robed man, whose eyes pulsed red, staring directly at her. Behind the man stood five other figures, and Loret understood one of them to be the zabrak from her ship, Sharet. The robed man spoke in a low, echoing tone. He first introduced himself at the Monarch, then explained to Loret that she had been the victim of an explosive crash, which had killed her. The Monarch gave Loret the answers she had been looking for. He told her that he had experimented with her and the five others behind him, that they were dead but had all successfully been revived. Loret asked the man his purpose, why he had done this experiment. The Monarch replied by telling her that they all owed him a life debt, and must now act as his slave. Loret wanted to refuse, to be her own person and loyal to no one. But she had the instinctive feeling that she truly was indebted, and so she accepted. Satisfied, the man made Loret an instrument of his will, revealing much of his past to her and what his plans were for her. The Monarch revealed his true identity to be Kataret, a rogue sith that hungered for conquest and domination over others. Kataret told Loret about his life, how he had traveled across the galaxy gathering powers and learning ritualistic knowledge. The sith also said that he had prepared a ritual that had the potential to raise him an unstoppable army that could conquer the galaxy, but before he could attempt this ritual, he was killed by two other powerful force-users, known as Erasis Citadel and Asavian. But Kataret now desired revenge on his killers, telling Loret that it would be her job to destroy Erasis and Asavian while also finding a method of resurrecting Kataret. Kataret then went on to introduce the five figures that had been standing patiently behind him, saying that they were the leaders of his secret cult, the Followers. Kataret had been impressed by Loret's former achievements in leadership, and was placing her as the supreme leader of his cult. She was tasked with using the Followers to resurrect Kataret. Lastly, Kataret commanded Loret to join the Sith Imperium to keep an eye on Erasis and Asavian, who already were in the Imperium. Career in the Imperium The Joining "Welcome to the Imperium" -Citizens of the Sith Imperium, welcoming Loret Loret returned to her ship, departing from Korriban with K1-II. She tasked K1 to search records on the Imperium and the information on joining. After searching through the holo-archives, the droid concluded that the best way to learn about the Imperium and secure a place in this cult would be to consult with a high ranking member of Imperium, Jubei Yagyu. Many sources told Loret that Jubei was often on the Imperial Fleet cantina in the heart of Imperial space. Loret traveled there, somewhat worried of being recognized as the Imperial convict she once was. K1 assured her that any records that stated anything about Loret concluded she was dead, so she wouldn't have to worry about Imperial authorities on that matter. After landing about the Vaiken Spacedock, Loret made her way to the cantina in the center of the space station. She waited around for a few hours, hoping to find Jubei Yagyu. After waiting for several more hours, Loret finally spotted the chiss woman sitting at a table. Loret came over the Jubei and introduced herself as an imperial citizen that has heard of the Imperium and is eager to join. After a quick talk, Loret was welcomed to the Imperium as a citizen. After joining the Imperium, Loret grew further and further from the Monarch's control. She always did have a piece of her wondering about him, and wondering when he would have need of her again. Though she was focused on other things and eventually became a loyal Imperium citizen. Intelligence "You now serve directly under me as Keeper of Imperium Intelligence." ―Moff Jubei Yagyu to Loret, after her promotion After becoming acquainted to the Imperium lifestyle, Loret decided she wanted to contribute to her new home. The first ministry Loret joined was Imperium Intelligence. This ministry was led by its minister, Moff Alette Drayton. However, the minister went on a top secret mission shortly after Loret joined the ministry, making Jubei Yagyu the new minister. Loret quickly proved herself as a talented and skilled agent, causing a promotion to the ministry's Keeper. As Keeper, Loret was responsible with training and assigning any new operatives that joined the ministry. Loret had stayed in the Imperium for years. She still questioned the Monarch's motives occasionally but never dwelled on it for too long. Loret joined the Imperium for many battles, including the rescue of the Empress, S'rahnnia, on Belsavis. She also participated in the Imperium reclaiming of Formos, in which she led a boarding team of agents aboard the enemies' vessel. Unfortunately, her team ended up dead and she was captured by the Hutt Cartel. Loret was interrogated harshly aboard the warship she was captured on, but she never broke. She was eventually taken to a a Hutt controlled outpost on Makeb. Following her transportation to Makeb, Zorget, another loyalist in the Imperium, located her. Zorget met up with Darth Erasis and Darth Asavian, convincing them to aid in rescuing Loret. Zorget informed both of these sith of Loret's location on Makeb in which they proceeded to the planet on a rescue mission. Erasis and Asavian met briefly on Makeb's surface before continuing to Loret's prison. She was being held in an underground bunker guarded by cartel mercenaries. After killing several guards, the sith found Loret and released her. The two sith called for a shuttle to pick them up while Loret downloaded all she could of plans for the Hutt Cartel's super laser weapon. They then boarded the shuttle and headed back to Imperium space. A Seat on the Council "Now rise Moff Loret Occlus, and take your place amongst your peers." ―Emperor Arestenax, upon promoting Loret to a High Councilor Following Loret's return to Imperium space, she was summoned to the homeworld, Voss by The Lord Emperor. Loret had not had much of a direct audience with the Emperor before, and felt especially honored. Arriving on Voss Loret was called to the Capitol building, the Tower of Prophecy. Upon reaching the tower Loret met up with her former rescuer, Santificus, who had also been summoned by The Lord Emperor. As they approached Emperor Areatenax, Santificus kneeled. Loret stood off to the side with other High Councilors of the Imperium. She felt put of place. She wondered why she was in the Capitol building, with the Emperor, the High Council, and Santificus. By the time Loret returned her attention to Santificus, she realized that he had just been given the title of Dark Lord, and has been named the Wrath of the Emperor. It finally dawned on Loret: she understood she too was getting a promotion. After Santificus' ceremony was complete, Loret was next to kneel before the Emperor. As he spoke, Loret trembled was anxiety. She was surprised that this was actually happening. But she did not hesitate to accept the position. As Emperor Arestenax finished promoting her, she stood up. He announced her as Moff Loret Occlus, High Councilor, and Minister of Production, Logistics, and Treasury. Loret remained on the High a Council of the Imperium, and works alongside many others. One of her projects was the construction a new flagship for the emperor. The ship is be called "Sovereign" and is a symbol of power for the Imperium. The ship exterior construction has recently been completed, as Loret continues to finish the ship interior. While the ship is still not fully complete, it is operational and currently acting as The Lord Emperor's Capitol ship. Life of a Servant The Resurrection Mission "This is it. All of our work had led up to this very moment." ―Loret, announcing to the Followers that Kataret would be revived. As Loret's career in the Imperium progressed steadily, she had secretly been doing work for the mysterious Kataret. Following his instructions on Korriban, Loret had tasked the other Follower leaders in discovering an assortment of technology, and creating different ideas for reviving Kataret. Meanwhile, Loret had been keeping an eye on Erasis Citadel, a high ranking member of the Imperium and one of the murderers of Kataret. As she watched him, she made note of Erasis constantly referring to himself as a "Dread Master". Loret had once heard of the fabled Dread Masters: Six powerful rogue Sith Lords that accomplished amazing things through the force. She decided to research these Sith Lords, discovering that they once been able to revive their servants that had fallen in battle. This knowledge was used to Loret's advantage, as she contacted the other members of the cult, giving them new orders to recover any remnants of the first Dread Masters that had been killed on Oricon. After a month, the Followers reported back to Loret, stating that they had scoured the worlds the Dread Masters had made their mark on: Belsavis, Denova, Asation, Darvannis, and Oricon. There, they had recovered an assortment of Rakata and Gree technology, as well as many artifacts used by the Dread Masters. Loret had also been busy with her research, discovering that before their release, the Dread Masters were imprisoned in a certain vault in Belsavis for years. Believing the Dread Masters' influence still lingered in the vault, Loret decided it would be a perfect location to resurrect Kataret. She ordered the Followers to mobilize their army and travel to Belsavis. They did so, locating the tomb they were looking for and claiming it. After entering and claiming the vault, the Followers discovered the ancient stasis chambers used to hold the Dread Masters. Loret, after examined the area, believed she could use the technology the revive Kataret, and in the process make him more powerful than ever before. Loret believed that with the combination of bio-engineering and the remnants of the first Dread Masters, she could recreate the former hosts of the six Dread Masters, holding all their power and detailed knowledge of the force. The hosts would be brain-dead, and not be alive, but after their creation, Loret believed she could drain all of the power and lock it in the one single body that Kataret would possess. The overwhelming power of the all the Dread Masters combined could theoretically be enough for Kataret to resist the pull of death, and return to the physical world. Despite opposition and skeptical feelings from the other Followers, they agreed to the plan. Dark Project "This isn't over. No matter how many of us you beat, we'll just keep coming. You'll never win." ―Loret to Erasis and Asavian Loret and the Followers enacted their plan accordingly. Within months, the first stage of their plan proved a success, and they were able to recreate the hosts of the six Dread Masters, whose combined powers would be used for the resurrection. The Followers' army, now consisting of a decent amount of Esh-ka, surrounded the vault, securing its protection and making sure no intruders could invade. Meanwhile, the Followers leaders, excluding Loret, departed from Belsavis, preparing naval and military weaponry for Kataret's return. Loret and her loyal droid companion, K1-II remained to oversee the project. Everything and been prepared for the revival, and procedures had begun to be set up. With an army of defense standing between any intruders and the vault, and no one knowing Loret's whereabouts, it seemed impossible that this plan could fail. But things would get interesting. Loret soon received a call from the Followers' soldiers defending the vault. They reported two Sith were tearing through their army and making their way toward the tomb. Loret demanded to know the identity of the attackers, but the caller was killed by lightning before he could answer. Realizing the mission was in danger, Loret demanded that all of the Follower soldiers guard the entrance to the vault and stop any intruder before they could reach it. She also attempted to accelerate her plans, beginning to drain the Dread Master hosts into the revival machine. However, it would not be long before Loret would hear the screams of the Followers being killed as the intruders made their way closer to her location. The two Sith soon showed up in the vault, Loret turned meeting them. K1-II scanned the two men, confirming that it was Erasis and Asavian, the original murderers of Kataret and known enemies of the Followers. Despite being terrified of the damage these Sith could do, Loret showed no sign of fear. She sent K1-II to delay the Sith as much as they could. As the droid approached the men, it activated its combat modulation, attacking without mercy. The droid's several modifications and upgrades from normal modules made it a formidable opponent for the Sith, but it inevitably proved to be no match for the power of the Force. The droid attacked, inflicting minor damage to the Sith, but it was eventually defeated and disabled. The two Sith proceeded to Loret, who appeared to be about halfway to completing the revival. Loret had met both Erasis and Asavian a few times before, as they had worked together completing tasks for the Imperium. But now, in this situation, they appeared to be enemies. Erasis called out Loret's name, revealing that he had known her true allegiance to Kataret for a long time. Loret did not show any sign of emotion, as she knew she would only have to hold off the two sith for a few more minutes. But Erasis was determined not to let the ritual go through, and he shocked one of the six machines, disconnecting it and cutting off its contribution of power. Loret decided it was time to strike, as she charged at Erasis, her vibroknife and blaster rifle in-hand. In her time as a servet, Kataret taught Loret many defenses and techniques she could utilize against force-users. Loret did use these techniques, and, despite Erasis' mastery of the force, Loret's skills in combat proved too much for him. Erasis was subdued after a duel, which then led Asavian to attack. Loret, once more, displayed remarkable skills in combat, injuring Asavian. She prepared to stab him with her vibroknife, but Asavian let out his true power, forcing Loret back. With the force, Asavian smashed Loret against the ground several times, critically injuring her. She called for mercy, but Asavian showed none. After he had finished his assault, Loret fell unconscious from the pain. Asavian then proceeded to use the force and disable the rest of the machines, effectively ending the ritual and stopping Kataret's revival. A Lost Link "I am... free. For once in a long time, I am myself." ―Loret, after being cleansed. The next day, Loret awoke. She examined her surrounding, soon realizing that she was in the Dread Palace, the home and fortress of Erasis Citadel. She tried to move, but was still in pain from the Asavian's initial assault. Just as she began to move, both Asavian and Erasis entered the room. Loret then fully recalled what had happened, now remembering that they had defeated her and destroyed the ritual. She leaped up, attempting to strike Erasis, but in her weakened state she could hardly move, allowing Erasis to easily push her back with the force. Loret once more decided to try and stand, but she again felt the pain still in her body, forcing her to drop down in failure. As she laid on the ground, she saw Erasis and Asavian begin to do movements with their hands and they started to channel the force. Erasis then stated that she would not be killed for her service to Kataret, but she would be punished. He also said that she would no longer have to worry about her duties to him, and that she should forget of him. Suddenly, as Erasis and Asavian continued to channel their force energies, Loret felt her connection to Kataret, the mental link that had been guiding her, become stronger then ever. Then, abruptly, Erasis and Asavian both electrocuted Loret with Force Lightning. She began to feel immense physical pain, trying to resist it. Then it stopped. Erasis, seeming satisfied, stated that the process had ended. As Loret recovered she realized something was different. The mental link to Kataret was gone, and she no longer felt his influence corrupting her. At once, Loret was angry, wishing that she could still hear his voice in her head. But then, she began to think to herself, realizing what Kataret really was: just an obsessed force ghost who won't accept death. She began to understand the reasoning behind disconnecting her from Kataret, and was, at once, eternally grateful. Kataret had been corrupting her and making her do things that were crazy. But now that he was gone, no longer influencing her, she was free of his control. She soon remembered that she had an Imperium life, and returned to her ship. She returned to Imperium space to now demonstrate her loyalty to the best of her abilities, now that Kataret was no longer holding her back. Additionally, Loret eventually returned to Belsavis to recover and rebuild her loyal droid, K1-II. Aiding the Masters "You have to help us stop them. You're the only one who knows how." ―The Dread Masters, imploring Loret's help in stopping the Followers. After Loret was freed from the corrupt Kataret's influence, she returned to her Imperium life. Despite the control Kataret had on her, she had come to love the Sith Imperium and the people in it. Now that she was free, she was able to commit all of her time and energy into improving and aiding the Imperium in its toughest challenges and most difficult times. However, while Loret resumed her duties in the Imperium, the Dread Masters, Erasis and Asavian, were still in a difficult battle against Kataret and his army of Followers. After a month, the two sith would return and seek Loret's help, hoping she would share any secrets that could help them combat the Followers. When they came to her for help, Loret was hesitant. She had finally moved along with her life and left her darker past behind. Yet, she knew it was her duty to aid the Dread Masters. Even though she was free from his influence, there were many others still forced to do Kataret's dirty work, and if he wasn't stopped soon, many more could be at risk. Eventually, Loret decided it was necessary to help the Masters, and she did so. She revealed the names and identities of many of the Follower leaders, as well as the locations of their headquarters and operating bases. Afterwards, both Erasis and Asavian thanked Loret for her information, and used it to fight the Followers. Within the next month, the Dread Masters were able to eliminate two of the enemy leaders, Sharet and Jaesa, as well as destroy many of the Followers' operations on several planets. Unfortunately, despite the information given by Loret, the Dread Masters could not stop the Followers in time. Inevitably, the Followers constructed their resurrection machine and revived an empowered Kataret. Luckily, the Dread Masters were persistent, chasing the revived Kataret down and stopping his plans before they could even begin. Eventually, the Masters and Kataret had a final confrontation, ending in Kataret's defeat. However, instead of killing the man once more, the Dread Masters performed a ritual, cleansing Kataret of the disloyal and rebellious corruptions inside of him. Ultimately, Kataret became a self-controlled sith, no longer seeking personal goals and now working for the best of the Dread Masters. After Kataret was cleansed, he did meet once more with Loret, and expressed his deep regret for the sufferings he had put her through. Minister of War Imperium Loyalty "I... failed. I apologize, Regent. This enemy is unlike anything we've seen before. This loss is my fault." ―Loret, expressing her sorrow for her final failure to the Sith Imperium. Eventually, after Kataret's defeat, the sovereign of the Sith Imperium, Emperor Salvatus, reshaped the council. Loret was placed as head of the Ministry of War, earning the title of Grand Moff and becoming Supreme Commander of the Sith Imperium Military Command. In her new position, she was in charge of leading the Imperium's navy and military, and aiding the Imperium in their heaviest wars. Her tactical skills were put to the test on many occasions as she aided the Imperium and helped them through their most tragic battles. Additionally, during her time leading SIMCOM, Loret was frequently joined by Fleet Commander Nezzor, and her faithful droid K1-II, who provided helpful strategic advice. As Minister of War, Loret participated in a variety of events. During the Citadel Crisis, Loret provided important strategic advice that helped Imperium heroes fight Alesis the Xenocide. When the former Sith Emperor attacked the homeworld of Voss, Loret made tactical decisions, minimizing the losses of Imperium forces, as well as handling reorganizing and reconstruction in the after math of the attack. When the second Imperium-Hutt war broke out, Loret took charge in leading the Imperium's naval fleets into battle and did her best to push back the Hutts before too many losses were endured. Though, Loret's true leadership and tactical skills were put to the test when fighting the Alliance. After Voss was saved from the darkness of the former Sith Emperor, the Sith Imperium was forced to enter a full scale war. An unknown fleet of warships, compressed of Hutt, Republic, and Imperial styled ships invaded Quesh and the Imperium's Sector 6. Loret did not see the battle, but, after learning of the loss of the sixth sector, she pledged to see this new enemy vanquished. This enemy, now named the Alliance, later struck the Imperium world of Gand. Loret, under advice from Regent Bhula, traveled to Gand, boarding the Tyrant and leading the defense fleet against the Alliance's attack fleet. After suffering losses, Loret was able to utilize the fleet and push the enemy back. She used the defense fleet to chase after the fleeing ships. Though it was a trap, as Loret entered an asteroid field to chase the enemy. As Loret entered, the enemy fleet fired on one asteroid and blew it up, setting off a chain reaction from the other asteroids. The multiple explosions destroyed the Imperium's defense fleet, critically injuring Loret's flagship. When she recovered, she conveyed her apologies to the Imperium, reminding them it was an enemy unlike anything they had seen before. The Alliance fleet then destroyed Loret's ship, and she died with it. Memorial "Be free now, Loret Occlus, Daughter of the Dread Masters." ―Dread Master Erasis' words at Loret's memorial After Loret's apparent death, the Reborn Dread Masters met. Under advice from Erasis, the Masters held a memorial for Loret, due to the impact she had on the Masters. The Sith recounted the memories they had with Loret good and bad. They talked about how she had first been their enemy, but was cleansed, and became their ally. And, with her death, she proved her undying loyalty to the Imperium and the Emperor. Erasis set up a pyre, lighting it on fire as a final farewell to Loret. Later, after the memorial ceremony, Erasis received a message from SIMCOM. Sent by Loret's loyal droid, K1-II, the message spoke of Loret's gratitude for the Dread Masters freeing her from Kataret's control, and later defeating him. Category:Inactive Personnel